In recent years, with gradual exhaustion of non-renewable resources, such as oil, and increasingly severe environmental damages, more and more attentions are paid on new energy vehicles. As the key role of the new energy vehicle, power battery has obtained increasingly higher attention nowadays.
However, during running of the power battery, there are many uncontrollable and extremely bad situations which may cause short circuit inside the battery. The short circuit may produce a lot of heat, which may damage the battery or harm the users, thus reduce the safety and reliability of the power battery. Accordingly, a safe and reliable battery is in need in this field.